blaze_and_the_monster_machines_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
City and the Beast/Chapter 3
The triceratops, fully recovered, was driving around the town looking for a way back to his home. The city was a new place for him, so it was hard to navigate. Despite this, the triceratops had found something worthwhile. A bunch of rocks were piled up on a construction site. The triceratops couldn’t resist, and began driving towards the rocks, unbeknownst to the construction workers. “That’s the last of the rocks!” said one of the construction workers. “Great job,” said the administrator. “Now we can get started on the new--” before the administrator could say anything, the rocks were suddenly broken and spread all over. “Ahhh!” The workers screamed. They drove away from the impact as soon as possible. “What’s going on?” One of the construction workers asked. “Something’s destroying the rocks!” Another construction worker exclaimed. As soon as the dust cleared, a triceratops truck was standing in front of the workers, smiling with glee. “That truck is ruining construction!” A third construction worker screamed. “Forgot construction, that truck is a menace!” The administrator also screamed. With that, the construction workers drove away from the construction site, leaving only the triceratops. The triceratops, confused at what just happened, continued to smash on what was left behind, including the steel beams and concrete mixers. The triceratops continued with his business. Sometime later, he stumbled upon a scrapyard, where he started to proceed smashing the scrap metal. Unbeknownst to the triceratops, a young, but large blue truck was rummaging through the scrapyard with a younger, pickle-like truck. “Check out these petals, Pickle,” said the blue truck. “I bet some lousy loser was biking here, and dropped his bike into the pile!” “That poor bike…” said Pickle. Soon enough, the scrap metal pile exploded and the blue truck was scared enough to drive away from the impact, but not the pickle truck, who just backed away. “Pickle! What’s going on?” The blue truck questioned. “I don’t know, Crusher,” said Pickle. “It’s a mystery. Ooohhh…” Soon enough, the triceratops came into the picture and continued to smash more piles of scrap metal. “Crusher! Did you see that?” Crusher recovered from the shock a little before screaming “WHO WAS THAT MONSTER?!” “I know!” Pickle exclaimed. “That’s a triceratops!” “I don’t want your explanation,” insisted Crusher. “I want that monster gone, gone, GONE!” “Well, how are you gonna do that?” Pickle asked. “I gonna call the forces to take out the monster,” explained Crusher, “and then I’m gonna be the hero Axle City deserves.” While Crusher kept a smug face, bits of scrap metal falls on top of him. “Ow…” The triceratops continued to drive around the town, still unsure of where to go. The citizens trembled in fear of him, thinking he was going to attack. It wasn’t too long before a team of trucks, dressed in protective armor with dart guns attached to their sides started to follow him. The triceratops, unaware of what is going on, started to drive away from the team, with the team following him in pursuit. All throughout the city, the triceratops did all it can to divert the team, from knocking down a pile of steel bars to throwing rocks at the team, with no luck. Gabby and her dad suddenly saw the whole thing folding out in front of them. “Maybe it wasn't such a great to let the triceratops find his way home.” Jensen muttered. “We can't let them hurt the poor guy!” Gabby exclaimed. “Don't worry, Gabby,” insisted Jensen. “We can clear up the misunderstanding once we catch up to them.” With that, Jensen and Gabby got on an ATV, and drove all the way to wherever the team was going. Meanwhile, the triceratops drove far enough that he lost the team for a while. He eventually found himself in front of a stadium, which he drove into. The stadium was packed and carried a race track within. He wasn’t sure what to do with with the race track, but one thing’s for sure, he had to hide. <<<Previous Chapter Next Chapter >>>